Danrie Fan Fic
by Bhudds
Summary: A fan fic of Dan Howell and Carrie Fletcher from danisnotonfire and ItsWayPastMyBedTime. The beginning is missing but you will not miss much, Dan was trapped under his bed naked looking for his Oyster Card while his friends were there for a movie night. I have made this with a girl called Laurien and we have made it all together each taking on roles of characters. RolePlay..


"Yeah it would be nice if just the two of us went to the cinema s later tonight" she says " Drama Or comedy?" Dan winked Do you really want to watch the movie though? Carrie winks back Dan ran his fingers through Carrie s hair "I ll take that as a no" Carrie whispers into his ear then she winks at Dan and joins the other Come to the store? We can get popcorn "Okay everyone Dan and I are going to the store to get popcorn" Carrie announces to everyone "Really, I ve been listening." Chris laughed Oh well shut up Chris okay? Carrie warned

Chris began to whisper in PJ s ear "BLOODY HELL CHRIS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!" Carrie yells I m just telling him about a Pj+ Chris fanfic Chris said "Yeah I said don t" Carrie mumbles awkwardly Lets go Dan whipspered "Yeah good idea" She whispers back "We will be back later everyone" She says to everyone else "I still don t have my oyster card" dan told Carrie "Oh my god Dan does it matter just use someone else s." Carrie explains they check your ID carrie! dan said "Well your not getting stuck under the bed again, just use money?" Carrie is get anxious "Thank you. Okay lets go then" Carrie says excitedly

Dan closed and locked the door and then scooped up carrie and carried her to the under ground *Screams* Put me down Dan! Carrie squeals Why? Dan asked playfully I don t know *giggles* I didn t even think you could lift me She says Then, NEVER dan said as he lifted Carrie higher No stop Dan lets just get the popcorn. I don t want to waste to much time other wise we will have to watch the movie with them later, making our date not work She says getting upset " Ok" dan said sadly I m sorry sweetie She says apologetically Dan sat down On his seat and sat Carrie down on his lap

"You know what would be funny?" She asked " What?" Dan asked "If we ditched them and went to have like a night time picnic or something" she says smiling " We can drop off the popcorn and Leave, or watch a movie on mynlaptop and eat some popcorn in our underpants.  
"Well I think we should just get them some popcorn and leave, say that we forgot something?" Carrie says while rubbing his leg " Or just my warm bed, and when everyone falls asleep, we sneak out and go to the cinema" Dan said in his cute accent

That does sound nice but won t the others be a little suspicious if we go into your room together for a few hours? Asked Carrie feeling nervous "Everyone has already pointed out my c0nd0m collection in the comments" Dan said happily "Well, maybe in your next video, there won t be anything to point out?" " Maybe But what if someone walks in?" Dan asked "Do you not have a lock? Anyway we can just move your bed in front of the door and if the ask just say we are playing an intense scrabble game" She says Phil Uninstalled the locks for some reason, but what about Squeak squeak, rustle, we could just sneak out to the park?  
"What is wrong with him? He wants you all to himself. Well I guess but I don t fancy doing anything in a park Dan. I mean come on. Last time we got this close, you left. This was at my house not a park. What would happen this time?" She said worryingly

YOUR HOUSE! dan yelled No need to yell but yes that would make a lot of sense! Why didn t I think of that? She says excitingly We can drop off the popcorn, tell them I have to bring you home because you ..lost your voice? Yes And I need to take care of you! Dan said "Well we should get the popcorn soon then? and wouldn t it make more sense to say that I twisted my ankle or something? Cause you don t need much help with a lost voice silly" She says Or a little boy s bag made you trip and, twisted your ankle because HE WOULDN T stop pressing the stop button. Dan said happily Okay I see the little boy but you don t have a bag? She teases Dan wrapped Carries legs around his hips and drew her up to his chest and said It s our stop, and you cant walk as he lifted her up and began to bring her to the store Dan out me down while we are in the store at least. Otherwise I might actually get hurt She says " You can sit in the cart and hold the popped corn"

"DAAAANN. No I m not a child I can walk." She complains But, you hurt your ankle Dan said setting carrie down Okay fine. But just this once She says as she giggles Dan pulled carrie on to his back and hooked his elbows around her feet and began pushing the cart "Oh Dan. You are very cute you know" She says while gripping tightly around him Dan laughed, turned his neck and kissed Carrie on the lips Carrie was shocked.. Thats the first time you have ever kissed me. And in public! She said swoonfully don t fall dan joked as he pretended to drop her Dan! Don t do that! As she kissed his neck

dan pretended to drop carrie again and spun her on to his chest Shit Dan! Carrie nearly looses her grip but grabs onto his shirt instead. She then pulls him into her and they kiss Dan lay carrie on his bent arms and kissed her back as he kissed her head Dan Began to push the cart to the microwave isle "Dan, how much popcorn should we get? And can we get some for us as well?" Carrie asked Uh a bag for everyone! OK?" Dan said "Will we be sharing a bag Dan? Cause it would be cute if our hands touched while we grabbed some popcorn" said Carrie as she started walking and held Dans hand.  
" sure" dan said thinking the same thing "Yaaay" She squeaks as she jumps and then kisses Dan on the cheek.  
"Ready to go?" Dan asked scooping up Carrie "Sure sweetie" She says, embracing Dan

"lets go" Dan said carrying Carrie to the house "I wonder what's taking them so long?" Asks PJ.  
Just then Dan burst in carrying Carrie, and lay her on the empty couch "Whats wrong?!" Asked everyone around with shock in their eyes.  
"Carrie tripped and twisted her ankle" Dan said gently removing her shoe "Oh shit are you okay Carrie? What's she going to do?" Asked Phil looking very worried. "Yeah okay, do you need any help Dan?" said PJ "Ask Carrie! It's not my choice!" Dan said "No it's fine everyone, I am sure Dan can handle me on his own. Can't you Dan?" Says Carrie, anxious to get Dan alone to herself.  
" I think I can do it" Dan said in a confident voice "Oh Dan, you are so brave." Carrie said in a mocking voice while he carried her away and she rubbed up his brought Carrie to her house and set her in the door way "Well, I think that we are safe to do what we want now." Carrie said while leading Dan to her room.

" I think I forgot a crucial ingredient" dan admitted "You mean these?" Carrie asked as she removed Dan's condoms from her pocket "I got them when we left to get popcorn" she explained."You brilliant little lady" dan muttered "Well thank you. I was hoping we would get to use these." Carrie looks at the packet "I do hope the size is right" Carrie says as she winks at him."hope or know?" Dan winked "Well I have been thinking about it since I saw you under that bed naked." Carrie admits. She walks over to him and starts to kiss him. At the same time, she was rubbing his inner thigh until she felt something harden. At that moment she undid Dan's pants.  
Dan Blushed and began to undo Carrie's T shirt Carrie was feeling sensational. She wanted Dan. More than anything right now. She had him, and he had her. She removed Dan's shirt and kissed her way down his body.  
"bra or not?" Dan asked tenderly "Whatever you prefer to see down here" Carrie replied just after she kissed his v-lines.


End file.
